


Kaibigan

by wineandvodka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kalokohan, M/M, minhwan, mmk episode
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/pseuds/wineandvodka
Summary: umaasa si Seongwu na gumana ang pag-drunk message niya





	Kaibigan

**Author's Note:**

> pasenya na, sobrang mema nito at dahil kulang ako sa creativity medyo based sa real life kaya #MMKepisode

 

Sabado ng gabi ay napadpad sila sa bahay ni Jisung sa Taytay dahil birthday niya sa susunod na araw at kahit simula na ng final examinations sa Lunes, may inuman pa rin na magaganap. Halos sampung tao ang naimbita ni Jisung na matulog sa bahay nila kasi siya ang friendly face ng bayan pero hindi naman ito problema kay Seongwu kasi naging ka-block niya na sila noon. Kasama rin naman ni Seongwu ang dalawang pinaka-close niyang kaibigan, si Minhyun at Jaehwan.  
  
Pag-uwi nila sa bahay ni Jisung after kumain sa malapit na food park, naka-set up na kaagad ang lamesa at mga upuan para sa drinking session sa labas. Bilin ng nanay ni Jisung na huwag masyadong maingay pero hindi sila nangako dahil tawa pa lang ni Jaehwan ume-echo na sa tahimik na subdivision.  
  
Nagsimula ang usapan sa mga reklamo nila sa professors, mga blockmates at kung ano ano pa pero syempre habang tumatagal ay lumalalim ang usapan.  
  
Dalawang oras pa lang sila nag-iinuman pero hilong hilo na si Seongwu sa sobrang bilis ng ikot ng tagay. At bakit ba kasi si Jaehwan ang na-assign sa paghalo ng drinks? Pati ba naman yung chaser nilagyan ng G.S.M. blue na margarita. Masakit na ang ulo ni Seongwu kaya umayaw na siya sa shot na binibigay sakanya at kumuha na lang ng isang bote ng Mule. Aside sakanya, mukhang tinamaan na rin si Jonghyun dahil na-open up na ang usapang love life.

“Alam niyo, naiiinis pa rin ako kay Minhyun.” Tinuro ni Jonghyun ang katabi ni Seongwu at nagtawanan ang lahat.  
  
“Ayan nanaman siya!” asar ni Minki.  
  
“Grabe, mas malakas pa rin tama ni Minhyun kay Jonghyun kaysa sa mix ni Jaehwan.” Side comment ni Dongho.  
  
Habang naglalabas ng sama ng loob si Jonghyun (kasi sinagot ni Minhyun si Jaehwan), naisip nanaman ni Seongwu ang isang tao na pilit niyang kinakalimutan simula ng pumasok siya sa kolehiyo. Tatlong taon na pero ang bigat pa rin ng pakiramdam niya.

Malinaw na malinaw kay Seongwu na ginusto niya na siya ang unang bumibitaw ng salitang “paalam”. Siya ang natakot and tumakbo sa isang relasyon na halos hindi pa naman nagsisimula at hindi pa nila nasusubukan. Wala naman si Seongwu naramdaman nung una pero habang tumatagal, may mga panahong na namimiss niya ang taong ito. _Miss ko na ang tawa niya, miss ko na ang mga usapan namin, miss ko na ang mga random information na binibigay niya saakin, miss ko na ang mga tanong niyang minsan hindi ko masagot, miss na miss ko na siya._  
  
Nakokonsensiya din si Seongwu sa ginawa niya dahil wala naman mali yung tao para ma-iwanan. Fourth year high school sila noong inamin na ni Seongwu ang nararamdaman niya (sa prom kung saan sobrang nahihiya siya sa first dance nila). Mahina yung timing ni Seongwu kasi sa dulo ng school year na siya umamin pero walang araw na hindi nag-effort yung lalake kay Seongwu para pangitiin siya. Kahit sa pagtulong sa mga final projects ay ginawa niya na rin (kasi matalino siya sa math at naghihirap na si Seongwu sa project nila sa Calculus dahil mga tamad niyang ka-grupo). At sa gabi ng graduation nila ay ang unang palitan ng matamis na “mahal kita”.  
  
“1:30 am na pala! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JISUNG! SANA JOWAIN KA NA NI SUNGWOON!” bumalik sa katotohanan si Seongwu sa pagsigaw ni Jaehwan. After nila mag-cheers, sabay pumatak ang ulan kaya napilitan silang itigil ang inuman. Isa-isang pumasok ang magkakaibigan sa bahay pero nagpa-iwan muna si Seongwu sa may pintuan.  
  
“Seongwu, hindi ka pa ba papasok? Umuulan na, baka mabasa ka.” Lumingon si Seongwu sa boses at nakita si Minhyun.  
  
“Ubusin ko lang ‘to, hindi ka kasi umiinom eh.” Pilit ni Seongwu ngumiti pero hindi niya matago ang lungkot sa kanyang boses.  
  
Nang tumabi si Minhyun kay Seongwu, nanlaki ang mata niya dahil lumuluha na ang lasing. “Hoy Seongwu, seryoso ka ba ngayon?”  
  
Inubos ni Seongwu ang beer sa isang lagok habang tumutulo ang mga luha niya. “Miss ko nanaman siya, Minhyun. Miss na miss. Putangina, tatlong taon na, dapat wala na akong nararamdaman.”  
  
“Sabi ko sa’yo diba, ‘wag ka na nga matakot kausapin siya ulit.”

“Paano kung galit pa rin siya? Paano kung nakalimot na siya? Ayoko naman ‘tong makapal na maghahabol sakanya after ko siya iwanan sa ere.”

“Ikaw na mismo nagbilang, tatlong taon na. Wala naman na siguro siyang hinanakit sa’yo. Paulit-ulit ko na rin na sinabi sa’yo na hindi mo malalaman hanggang hindi ka nagtatanong.”

“Pero hindi na mababalik yung dating kami. Yung magkaibigan lang at walang romantic feelings.”

“I doubt na wala ka ng romantic feelings sakanya, sa sitwasyon mo ngayon? At ilang beses mo na rin siyang inayakan, Seongwu, ‘wag mo akong lokohin.” Napa-ngiti si Minhyun.

“Putangina mo.” Sagot ni Seongwu.

“ _Putangina mo din._ ” Madalang magmura si Minhyun pero mas malutong pa ang pagkasabi niya kaysa kay Seongwu. “Gago ka talagang sirang CD ka na. Lamunin mo na kasi yang pride mo at kausapin mo na siya. Do yourself a favor para naman manahimik na yan kaluluwa mo. Paki-pasok na rin na kokote mo na hindi mo na talaga maibabalik ang mga nagawa mo at nasabi mo pero hindi ibig sabihin na hindi kayo pwede maging magkaibigan ulit.”

Hindi mapigil ni Seongwu ang pag-iyak pero hinayaan lang siya ni Minhyun. _Puta, lasing na lasing na talaga ako._

Ilang minuto na ang lumipas at naubos na rin ang iyak ni Seongwu. Inaya niya na si Minhyun na pumasok sa bahay para makatulog na masakit niyang ulo at puso.  
  
Sa dalawang mattress at isang malaking couch, nagpagkasya ang walong tao sa living room. May mga nakatulog na pero may mga nag-uusap pa rin. Pinili ni Seongwu mahiga sa may wall para humarap dito.

Kinuha niya phone niya para mag-check ng oras. 2:15 am. Sa lakas ng tama ng alak, lumakas na din ang loob niya para buksan ang messenger at i-type sa search bar ang pangalan ng taong gusto niyang maka-usap ulit.

**Kang Daniel.**

Pagbukas ni Seongwu ng conversation nila, kinagat niya ang labi niya para pigilan ang muling pagbuhos ng luha. Binasa niya ang last message ni Daniel.

thank you for being honest, magagalit siguro ako kung wala ka man lang sinabi. mas mabuti na rin siguro kung i-block mo ako.

Noon, ginawa ni Seongwu ang sinabi ni Daniel para makatulong sa pag-move on nilang dalawa pero after one year, hindi niya natiis at inunblock niya din si Daniel.

_Short and simple. ‘Wag masyadong dramatic, concise lang dapat._

Daniel. hi im sorry about everything, hindi lang kasi ako ready noon pero i always miss you as a friend. no one can replace you… natatakot lang kasi ako ngayon and guilty pa din ako sa sinabi ko noon

hindi ko na alam

pero sana masaya ka

alam kong wala tayong matinong closure kaya sorry talaga sa lahat

kung okay lang, pwede ba maging friends ulit tayo?

 _Napakagaling._ Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Seongwu dahil sa kaba pero nagmamakaawa na ang mga kanyang mata para pumikit kaya itinulog niya na lang, tutal mamayang umaga pa naman ito mababasa ni Daniel.

\-----

Alas-syete palang ay gising na ang tropa, walang masyadong usapan kasi lahat sila may hangover. Nang nakita ni Jaehwan mukha ni Seongwu, hindi niya pinalagpas ang pagkakataon para tuksuhin ito. “Mukhang may umiyak din kagabi bukod kay Jonghyun.”

Nagbuntong-hininga si Seongwu pagkakita niya sa itchura ng sarili sa salamin. Parang sinuntok siya sa sobrang maga ng mata niya.

Tumatawa si Jisung. “’Wag mo nang asarin at baka suntukin ka niyan.”

Isang oras sila kumain ng umagahan dahil sa sobrang bagal nilang kumilos, isang oras din sa highway bago makarating sa lrt station dahil sa sobrang traffic at 30 minutes from Santolan to Legarda, kung saan malapit ang dorm nila. Sa buong byahe, hindi umimik si Seongwu at mas lalong hindi siya nag-check kung nagreply na ba si Daniel.

Bago bumalik sa dorm, nag-aya muna si Minhyun kumain ng lunch sa Mcdo kasi kanina pa nagrereklamo si Jaehwan na gutom na siya. Go with the flow na lang si Seongwu dahil iniiwasan niya talagang tignan ang phone niya.

Habang kumakain, nakaramdam na si Jaehwan dahil sa katahimikan ni Seongwu. “Huy, joke lang yung kanina ha? Galit ka ba?”

“Hindi, gago.” Ngumiti si Seongwu.

“Tungkol nanaman ba kay Da-“ bago pa makumpleto ni Jaehwan ang pangalan, sinubuan siya ni Minhyun ng fries. “’Wag mo nang banggitin, kaya nga nananahimik.” Salita ng jowa pero sa kulit ni Jaehwan, humirit pa siya.

“Nakita ko nag-message ka sakanya.”

Tumingin si Seongwu kay Jaehwan na naka-yuko na, sabay sinapak ni Minhyun ang ulo nito. “Kim Jaehwan, walang preno nanaman bibig mo.”

“Chismoso ka talaga kahit kailan, wish me luck na lang.” Tapos nang kumain si Seongwu kaya tumayo na siya. “Mauna na ako sa dorm, matutulog muna ako bago mag-aral. Salamat guys.”

Sobrang binagalan na ni Seongwu ang paglakad mula sa Mcdo hanggang sa dorm niya pero hindi nakatulong ang fact na limang minuto lang ang pagitan ng dalawang lugar. Nang makarating na siya sa kwarto niya, sobrang OA niya pero huminga pa siya nang malalim bago mag-connect sa wifi. Nag-pop agad ang notification na nag-reply na si Daniel. Feeling ni Seongwu guguho na ang mundo.

Binuksan niya ang chat at nakita ang ‘ **Kang Daniel accepted your request.** ’ at sa baba nito ay yung reply niya.

Dude okay lang naman hahaha

Nagpapanic na si Seongwu, hindi niya na alam ang sunod na sasabihin kaya nilabas niya ang magic card.

Ah, hi sorry kung bigla akong nagparamdam, naparami yung inom ko kagabi kaya lakas ng loob ko mag-message sa’yo pero hayaan mo na lang ‘to promise hindi na mauulit

Gusto na talaga magpalamon ni Seongwu sa lupa kasi agad-agad nag-tatype na si Daniel.

Feel ko nga, drunk message yun. Musta ka? Baka may hangover ka pa.

Hindi na alam ni Seongwu kung paano pa ba siya humihinga ngayon, gusto niya na lang matulog ulit.

Meron nga, masakit pa ulo ko sooo matutulog na muna ako, bye

Binilisan ni Seongwu ang pag-disconnect sa wifi bago pa man maka-reply si Daniel dahil heto nanaman siya, naduduwag at tulog ang ginawa niyang takas sa realidad.

\-----

Pag-gising ni Seongwu, bigla siyang napamura kasi 6pm na at wala pa siyang na-aaral para sa exam bukas. Kahit coverage hindi niya alam kaya nag-online siya ulit para magtanong sa group chat nila pero may bagong notification galing kay Daniel.

Seongwu, na-miss din kita. Do you still want to be friends?


End file.
